


Immunity

by Gamerof1458



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerof1458/pseuds/Gamerof1458
Summary: Jaune Arc didn't know what to think when he got paired with Yang Xiao Long as her roommate. Granted, he didn't know what to think when he found out how loud she could be at night. Still, he was an adaptable guy and took it all in stride. So now why is it that she keeps stealing his jacket? And why does she hide in wait on his bed and beg him to have some fun?





	1. His Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exvnir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Exvnir).



Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I do not own the cover picture nor the original conceived premise but damned if it isn't something that I would love to see. More at the bottom!

* * *

Jaune Arc was a man of many things.

He was a ladies man (self-proclaimed), defender of the weak (self-proclaimed), and the Lord of the Dance (this one actually wasn't his fault but he didn't try that hard to deny it so it might as well be self-proclaimed).

In actual reality, he was in fact… the best punching bag this side of the prestigious college of Beacon, the most hardcore fanboy of video games that graced the earth, and secretly one of the greatest writers of his generation that had been reduced to smut with plot instead of plot with smut. Thankfully the last one was self-proclaimed and not that well known at all. Of all things, he kept that one under wraps, locked in a safe, buried in concrete at the bottom of the ocean floor. No one was gonna find out about his crazy ability to write apparently popular porn stories, no sir.

He had already enough social suicide done to his name and while the money was a nice addition, he kept it more as an emergency fund than anything.

All these traits and more were what made the man known as Jaune Arc himself. As much as he wished for a more positive light to be shone on his existence, he couldn't do anything to remedy his social status or inherent state of being. From the first day since he was accepted into the high-status academy known as Beacon he had been examined and judged. Sadly, it wasn't the great confident Alpha male that he tried to exhibit but instead the submissive little boy that circulated the rumor mill and eventually became synonymous with truth.

It wasn't his fault. Mostly. Probably. Ok maybe he had a small hand in how his fellow student body saw him. Sure he went and made a faux-pass in his failed attempt to flirt and court a certain Schnee Heiress. And yes, he did pick a fight with the biggest meathead this side of the country and soundly had his ass handed to him. And let's not forget the moment when he ended up emptying his stomach due to a bad car ride…right onto the Headmaster himself.

Jaune was surprised he got off so lightly. He was expecting to be expelled on the spot but instead got a month of detention with the Hardass Glynda Goodwitch. Compared to losing out on the chance of a lifetime, doing hard labor and getting smacked with a riding crop was pretty minor.

So in the end, with these three major events coloring his record, Jaune Arc settled into his lowly status with all the grace of a bird.

One that had a broken wing and gone through a few glass windows.

Still it wasn't all bad. He also had a great roommate. Or well, as great as roommates as the infamous Yang Xiao Long could be. It was like comparing day to night between the two but due to a technical error in the computer system and the delayed realization of what happened along with a nice helping of no more rooms, Jaune and Yang became Beacon's first official co-ed dorm mates. And while the staff tutted about propriety between a man and a woman and all of Yang's friends shrieked about how she was gonna be molested by the creepy Arc, the blonde woman took it all in stride and made no big deal about living with the man.

Yang Xiao Long. What a lady. She was the most popular woman on campus simply because of who she was and her personality instead of something like family connections or special quirks. Course it probably helped matters that the one thing that was widely accepted was that she was the toughest fighter around and the only thing that stuck out more than her wonderful bosom or her luscious flowing hair was how big of a sexual drive she possessed. Male or female, it didn't matter to her so long as you were willing to spend the night in her wonderful company. Which a lot of people were. And Jaune got to live in close proximity of all that? Where was the contract?

Of course there was ground rules put in place by her decree. All of them beneficial to her and neutral to him at best. She got the shower and all the hot water, she got to have friends and companions over while he had to go out, any and all messes were his duty, the list went on. Jaune didn't make a sound, giddy with the thought of sharing a room with someone as hot and beautiful as her.

The novelty wore off the first week when he could no longer enjoy hot showers or sleep at a normal hour because of how loud and energetic Yang could be when she had her friends over. Still, it was the hand life had dealt him and Jaune Arc could adapt. Ten years of living with eight women and one man followed by a sabbatical of old family friends of the most colorful individuals ever prepared him for this.

Just like the novelty though, the blushing and stuttering and awkwardness of living with such a passionate woman with a voracious appetite for both sexes just washed away and simply left him with no real modesty or issues when it came to dealing with Yang's antics. He accepted everything she did and took it all in stride.

In the early days when he would be cooking breakfast, he learned to actually make enough for three. The morning meal was usually shared between him, Yang, and her latest beau. He actually even remembered a few faces and picked up a few recipes that endeared him to a few of the lovers but never got him more than a thanks and a pat on the head like he was some dog. And it was something Yang grew accustomed to.

The rare times he couldn't cook, Yang was noted to be a bit more irritable those days. The first time he was ever really insulted over his cooking, he had offered breakfast to one of Yang's first time acquaintances. The girl had thought he had laced the food with something and was planning devious things. The young man gave said lady such a deadpan stare before he simply upended his plate of food into the trash and left without a word. He came back later to a mess in the kitchen and living room, the food he made for Yang untouched and a mess of clothes and cushions strewn about.

That was the day he learned that Yang, for all her antics, was also quite loyal to those who did right by her. He never saw that woman again and last he heard she had become a social outcast. Jaune simply made a more extravagant spread the next day in a way of apology and Yang made her usual remarks about rewarding him with kisses or possibly a nice little peep show like when she got done in the shower.

All the times when Yang would come out of the shower in nothing but a form hugging towel became so common that he stopped associating such a thing with prudish behavior. He didn't even blink twice when the party girl took to wearing nothing but undergarments for a week. And when Yang teased him about how he should do the same, he just calmly shook his head and gave a smirk before telling her that he didn't want to ruin her eye sight with his hideous body.

A true lie of course. He just didn't want to explain the scars…even if they were hidden under all the wonderful body paint his friend back home had given him.

He realized at some point that his behavior must have been getting to her. Probably as some sort of test about his intentions. While she got a good laugh at his blushing and normal hormonal reactions, he adapted quickly enough and just stopped reacting period. This only seem to spur her on more as the initial playful words and tantalizing views became more risqué and common. He even walked in on her one time fully in the buff but didn't realize it until Yang's little sister caught an eyeful of the same thing and screeched just as he left.

He made sure to apologize profusely after that and even baked a mountain of cookies for Ruby to make sure the young girl didn't go around spouting out about what happened lest he have an army of people descend upon him and force him to fight for his life. Yang had a really strange look on her face after that though and seemed to be thinking hard about something.

So it went on as such that Jaune Arc simply lived out his freshman year in relative comfort. He made friends that tolerated his presence, went to classes and did slightly above average, threw his name around and attracted the bullies onto him to let others get away, and learned to ignore all the flirting and noises Yang did. He was content to just follow the four year plan, grab his degree, and just head home. Maybe he would become a published author, maybe a chef, possibly a professional gamer, or even a fighter who wouldn't go down. It didn't really matter to him, he had plenty of excitement waiting back home.

Jaune Arc was a man of many things. He was a fighter (when it mattered), a writer (of some really hardcore stuff), a cook (legacy of a misspent home economics course), and a gamer (live by the Konami code, die by the Konami code).

He also...was now immune to the charms of one Yang Xiao Long.

Still, even he didn't see what came next. For all his lack of experience with relationships, his inability to read the mood, or just plain aptitude to categorize things into routine, he never thought his self-made immunity to all the things Xiao Long did would bite him in the ass like this.

=Immunity=

It was late, the dorm room eerily quiet. Jaune supposed Yang had simply just taken her usual romps to somewhere more spacious or possibly was getting the lovers spoil treatment. Course, she could also just be spending it with her single friends that had no attraction to her. It must be tiring to be fooling around everyday.

The young man yawned, stretching out his arms and heading to his cramped but homely room. He could probably get a few games going, maybe send a message home and see if anyone wanted to chat. All his on-site friends had plans and he didn't feel like becoming the third wheel to someone and intruding on what could be a perfect moment.

Though now that he thought about it, it was a bit weird how EVERYONE said they were going to go on some date. Was today significant for couples or something?

"Oooh, Jaune. Is that you?"

The young man blinked, ears pricking up as he strained to hear. Interesting enough, he could make out someone in his room by the dim lights underneath the doorway.

"Oh dang it Yang," Jaune called out, "I know you said you christened every surface in this place, my bed included, but could you at least have decided on round two of my room some other time? I wanted to play some games tonight."

He pushed open his door and beheld the scene before him. Dozens of tiny candles dotted the nightstand next to his bed, illuminating the breathtaking view on his bed. Yang was facing him, dressed in nothing but some lingerie, rose petals and pillows scattered around as if to make a throne for the woman. Her beautiful body and sultry look was put into full focus for him, her hands running through her voluminous hair as she seemed to jut out and offer herself fully to whoever would take her.

Jaune made an executive decision right then and there. He needed to get the hell out now. Whoever Yang had over with her dressed like that obviously was going to violently eject him regardless so he mind as well wrap up for the weather outside. He had forgotten what holiday it was but it made sense now and while he was used to Yang's energetic love making, he didn't want to third wheel tonight at all.

"Jaune~ Happy Valentine's Day."

Jaune paused, hand still on the door knob and in the process of pushing his door open, taking in the scene before him. There was silence for one full minute before he spoke.

"So…can I have my jacket back?"

* * *

Hello there folks! Gamer coming back at you again with another RWBY story! Now this time it's a little different. See there's this guy, this great artist known as Exvnir on DA. He does some really really amazing RWBY stuff that I've been following since he started. And now I have the pleasure of writing a fanfiction based on one of these pictures. Specifically the one named Derection. If it wasn't obvious then I'm saying it now, this is an Alternate Universe.

If you're interested, go ahead and go take a look at his stuff. And if you're really interested, let me know what you think in the reviews.

Besides that, I'm just gonna steal Exvnir's ol' saying now.

Enjoy this crappy fanfic I made with DEEZ HANDZ


	2. Her Side

Yang was a woman of many things.

She was the strongest fighter (given), Hotter than the frickin' sun (given), the Ardent Lover (This was just silly. Sure she got passionate and could set fire to anyone's lust but it sounded dumb. Still, it was given) and much more.

She didn't care about any of that. She didn't care what the campus said or what they told stories about concerning her epic exploits. She cared only about one thing and one thing only.

To live life to the fullest.

Yang was a free spirt that flew around at hyper sonic speeds. From one subject to the next she would bounce to and fro, letting whatever caught her attention fan the flames of her passionate ambition before the next interest came along. Yang wanted to see all the sights, taste all the fruits of life, experience anything and everything she could.

She didn't care what the public thought of her and her pursuit of a wondrous life, she only cared that they didn't get in her way.

Which was why HIS sudden interference caught her attention.

When Yang first met Jaune, it was when she just finished enjoying a run with Sun Wukong. The kleptomaniac had swiped her books and led her on a chase through the campus grounds before she tackled him from behind and mockingly pummeled him. The cheeky grin the two blondes wore while all this was happening let those unfamiliar with the two that this was common.

Course, for those who just didn't seem to understand certain social cues or familiar with the two blonde and their antics, it made the situation quite awkward.

Awkward was a nice word. It summarized the encounter. Jaune Arc had been one of those foolish would be do-gooders that thought the shouts and yells she was making meant she was in distress.

Pfft, Yang Xiao Long does not become distressed.

So it was with some confusion that Jaune had dragged Professor Port to the main walkway outside and told the man that Sun had been harassing her. They spent ten minutes explaining to the bombastic professor that it was all in good fun and that no one was really hurt. Jaune himself was apologetic afterwards for making a big fuss out of the misunderstanding and her lowered opinion of him went from the inner core of the Earth to the outer core.

It wasn't much but if he didn't want such a low opinion, he should've minded his own business like everybody else did.

Still, she had heard of the fresh meat only in passing on campus. The arrival of new students was always a hot topic and some people even had betting pools based around gender, sexual orientation, how long they'll last before getting hurt, etc. She personally never really involved herself in such things but it was always fun to talk shop with her friends about those kinds of things.

And what a lovely talk it was.

Rarely had she seen the prudish Weiss Schnee ever so irritated. The heiress was known for her cold demeanor and holier than thou attitude but apparently a run in with Jaune Arc had cranked the dial to the eleven and jammed it permanently there. The freshman had, in the Ice Queen's words, somehow humiliated, insulted, embarrassed, and confused her to no end with each word that exited his mouth. While Yang could tell it was probably the overly sensitive Heiress being her usual self (coughcougheasilyoffendedbyeverythingcoughcough) she did get a nice deeper look in Jaune's character through discussion with the rest of her little circle of friends.

Reactions varied, impressions were different, but the general consensus was awkward but harmless creep. Ruby liked him enough to at least tolerate his presence in public and he somehow convinced Nora that sloths were the greatest animals ever and she should act like one. That had been an interesting week, not hearing any explosions of any sort. Everyone else would say that he wasn't anything special and that he would probably fade into obscurity after people stopped talking about Weiss' meltdown and subsequent tirade against him.

Yang herself seemed to lose interest and let it slip away, instead focusing on the plan for that night. The blonde bombshell licked her lips as she surveyed the cafeteria, eyes honing in and sizing up various potential partners as she felt her usual urges.

Not many people could explain just how 'thirsty' Yang Xiao Long was or how she had developed a taste for both sexes but not many people complained. Those who were graced with her attention and passion were allowed to spend the night in unending bliss, a tangle of arms and limbs, sampling all the delights of the flesh as Yang let loose her burning desire that plagued her since the first growth of hormones.

In the end, she chose a nice little sophomore girl that looked like she was due in for some fun.

The heavy petting and make-outs that dragged on as the two stumbled back to her dorm room was the precursor to something greater.

Which was why it was such a jarring moment to burst open her door to see an equally startled Jaune unpacking his suitcase with a clear deer in the headlights look on his face.

There had been the initial fuss raising and screaming about how he was a pervert trying to molest her (by the sophomore mind you) and how he had been so desperate he had broken into her room and that he was a loser no one liked (she secretly admitted to believing some of that actually).

Still, after threatening the boy, who had just slumped down into a blob of despair, she called up the closest teacher and told him the situation. The teacher in question, one Professor Oobleck, responded with confusion.

This was his assigned room…wasn't it?

in the end it really did boil down to the mistakes of the faculty. Jaune was just a bystander in the rumor storm that followed and while most of it centered around him and how he was the one at fault, he shook off the negative attention and just started to mesh in with the new interest,

He wasn't getting in that easily though, not on her watch. If she couldn't get the teachers to remove him, well she could make him want to leave. Yang liked having a whole room to herself and the idea of suddenly having to share it with a stranger that went longer than a night was in her opinion disagreeable.

So she started her special plan, Operation Get-The-Hell-Out-Nerd.

Yang had made the rules as biased as possible in hopes of making him quit. While she could tolerate Jaune for little bits of time, having him around for long periods of time didn't sound appealing and the rules were made to reflect that. He wasn't seen as a roommate in her eyes, more like a servant that you saw sparingly as they did all the chores you didn't want to.

So she made him cook, clean, study in the dark, shower with only cold, run errands across campus, do all the grocery shopping, stock up all the bathroom supplies etc. Every little thing she could think of foisting off onto him she did and she did without any remorse. She didn't need him around cramping her style damn it.

So it came to a big surprise when he didn't raise a single complaint about getting all the work. He just sighed, a sound she had long gotten used to, and set to work. Every day Yang would have the most comfortable time of her life in close contact with another human and it never involved anyone losing any clothes! His daily responsibilities were finished in record time after he got used to them and he would always have some treat ready or some lovely study tunes to jam out to that she couldn't help but like having around.

Even in the middle of the night when she bought people home, he was magically missing! She didn't even need to say anything or put up a signal, he was never home when she got frisky! (Later she found out it wasn't because he was secretly a ninja that ran away but in fact he just locked himself in his room and distracted himself with games).

It was baffling!

And it only got worse. For her.

She got addicted to his breakfast, the delicious morning meal that made the sunrise just so much more bearable. She was never without any drinks or snacks, always had the best seat in the house for movies, and he never seemed to bang the walls or throw furniture around to block out the sounds she made at night with her beaus! She had long gotten used to that happening when she first lived in the more public dorm rooms yet here was someone who not only didn't care but even acted like it was normal!

He started cooking breakfast for three people now because of her! Everyday! Without asking!

What. Was. This. Guy?

Jaune Arc was a piece of work and she never meant to really grow attached but she did! She couldn't help it! She was pretty sure Ice Princess herself would have her heart melted in a week of this treatment! It was like he took all his points in Charisma and social skills and invested them into being the perfect husband!

He really didn't help that matter when he showed that underneath his awkward little man exterior was someone quite capable of doing some touching things.

Like the one night where she stumbled in and collapsed on the sofa. She had been partying harder than usual after a test and even her great tolerance didn't protect her from the eventual overload. Her usual routine of bringing someone home was canned on the account that she herself struggled to even make the doorway. She had passed out in the living room, fully aware that waking up in the morning was going to bring a whole lot of problems.

But…it never really did. Because Jaune was there.

The moment she cracked open her eyes, she expected a severe burning wince but got cool shade because he was there. The moment she staggered to her feet and nearly toppled over in vertigo but was caught carefully because he was there. The moment when she had to purge her entire system from last night into the porcelain bowl, but didn't make a mess anywhere or on herself was because he was there.

She could count on one hand how many people were willing to hold her hair back as she vomited into the toilet, and two of them were bound by family obligation.

Jaune Arc had taken to his duties like a long time wizened butler of any wealthy family. He didn't complain, he didn't fail, he just did.

Yang realized it at some point but she really should've treated him better.

And that was disregarding one other problem.

She felt it rise up in her, the burning desire. Normally it would be quenched with just one or two romps but after a week of unsatisfied rendezvous, she realized what really became the target of her affections.

She didn't know how or when to tell him but one night she got quite the show when he came out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

It had been a busy night for both of them and she had taken a nap on the couch. The sound of the door opening roused her attention and she was about to say hello until her mouth dried up and she glued her eyes to the wondrous sight before her.

Jaune hadn't noticed at all. He was jamming out to his headphones and the music was set pretty high. Yang didn't complain because it allowed her to see the incredible full movement of his body as he danced his way to his room half naked. He was definitely not as scrawny as his hoodie led people to believe.

She felt her mouth drop open and drool leak out. Her eyes were glued to him.

And that was the moment where she knew she wanted Jaune Arc in her bed.

Yang Xiao Long embarked on this new quest of hers with the usual enthusiasm she had when approaching a fresh target. She didn't know what would change or how this could affect their relationship but she was confident that Jaune would satisfy her urges and he would get an unforgettable experience out of it.

It would be win-win situation for the both of them!

Now if only she could get it to happen!

Dear Oum above, Jaune Arc was as dense as a singularity! She had given him all the signs, made all kinds of flirty talk, found any reason to run her fingers over his firm body, flaunted her incredible body in front of his face, she even went naked for him! (That had been a bad idea, poor Ruby).

He didn't catch any of the messages! She probably could have waved a sign in front of his face saying she wanted to him to pound her senseless like a bongo drum and he would somehow misconstrue it into some request to give her a massage or play her a song!

It was with growing horror that Yang realized that maybe, just maybe, living with Jaune so long had jaded him and made him impervious to her charms. It was something unsettling, something she hadn't felt in so long. Yang had grown accustomed to just bating her eyelashes at someone and being set for the night. Now she had found the ultimate challenge in the form of the most socially awkward college freshman this side of the world.

Well, Yang wasn't going to give up that easily. She still had plenty of time to get into his pants and she was going to get what she wanted or her name wasn't Yang Xiao Long!

=I=M=M=U=N=I=T=Y=

The silence was so prevalent you could hear a mouse squeak.

Jaune felt a little worried. In all his time with Yang, he had never seen her so…quiet.

Yet there she was, sitting upright on his bed in her revealing lingerie with her hair overshadowing her eyes. His jacket was hanging loosely off her shoulders and he wondered if maybe he should've just left immediately. Yeah sure it was chilly outside but she was already wearing it...

Oh man, hopefully she wasn't going to wear it during…whatever she planned to do with her mysterious valentine.

"Um…Yang? You ok? Do…you need me to get you something?"

Now Jaune had lived quite an interesting life before college. He had all kinds of experiences to fall back on when it came to certain situations. Instincts born from events that sound straight out of an action movie or a fairy tale had been honed to fine point and while Jaune was still considered weak in a matter of strength, he had a very strong fight-or-flight sense.

Right now that sense was telling him to run. To run far away. Far enough where the law cared little to follow and catch him.

"…Yang?"

"ARGH!"

Jaune yelped as he fell backwards onto his ass, face full of pillow. The small window of being blinded by a feathery cushion afforded Yang to pick up more miscellaneous items and start throwing them with the strength born of wrath of a woman scorned.

In short, she might as well be throwing boulders at him.

Jaune crab-walked backwards clumsily, trying to keep from taking the brunt of the assault. He had no freaking clue what set her off and his mind was going into overdrive trying to figure it out.

He had come home. She was half-naked. She was alone? He needed to leave. He said he was going to leave. She got angry. Now she try to kill him. Why?

His thought process was too simple and thus he didn't get any answers.

Course he stopped thinking about all that when he realized something else.

One, Yang was the most terrifying beautiful creature he ever had the luck to lay eyes on. Two, she could probably lift ten times her body weight. Three, he was currently being lifted by the collar of his shirt by said creature. Four, she had some really fiery red eyes that burned with a passion that she approached life with. And finally, he was no longer able to see any of these things.

Because he was flying.

Out the window.

Of the third story building.

He would scream if he had the brain power left to really try.

Instead…he landed in the bushes below.

Jaune had enough sense left to hear one final shout of anger from Yang before she slammed the windows shut.

He laid there, slightly shivering from the windy night, before getting up and trying to stretch out his stiff muscles.

"Ow," Jaune deadpanned, "Whelp, I guess I better go buy the good stuff for breakfast…or maybe cookie dough, ice cream, and cranberries? It might be that 'time'…wait all my stuff is still inside crap!"

As the freshman panicked and tried to formulate a plan to apologize for whatever transgression he had done against his roommate, said roomie was hugging her knees and curled up on his bed.

"How can he be so stupid?" She said fuming, "How can he…not see that I want him?"

Her anger started to dissipate and she started to feel guilty about what she had done.

"Aw shoot, I should probably let him back inside. Maybe I can explain myself and then he'll get it."

But when Yang opened the windows and looked around, Jaune had disappeared. She tried to call him on his scroll but the ringing from the kitchen told her what she needed to know. The blonde beauty started to worry. She debated about calling her friends to help hunt for him but remembered they all went to a party together. She didn't know any of his friends either.

Yang shivered and ran back to his bed. She laid back down onto the soft mattress and slid under the covers, heart full of guilt but still flaming with desire. She vowed to stay up, to personally apologize immediately when Jaune came home.

She was awake until the first rays of sun, when her eyes just slammed shut and she fell into a blissful sleep just as the window to the living room was pushed open by a certain blonde haired man.

Jaune had a few shopping bags of supplies clenched in his teeth as he struggled to carry the box inside without dropping or pitching out the window.

"Better get to work, Yang might wake up soon."

He checked his scroll, noticing a few missed calls, the first from Yang.

"Whoops, knew I should have snuck back in for this."

He thumbed through a few before his eyes shot open.

"Aw crap!"

=I=M=M=U=N=I=T=Y=

When Yang woke up two hours later and when her weary mind finally registered where she was and what happened, she jumped out of bed in a panic. Smells that she had long gotten used to were filling the air and she yanked open the door, words on her lips and a sorry expression on her face.

Instead of the usual aproned smiling young man, there was no one. Breakfast was laid out perfectly, extra special and all her favorites laid out in a spread that made her stomach grumble from the smell alone. She called his name, wondering if he was just hiding from her. When she got no response, she despaired a little thinking he had just left immediately to avoid talking to her.

Yet her eyes caught the little note card nestled in the petals of the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table and she snatched it up. Eyes traveling at the speed of light, she sighed but felt a little better.

"What a punk…I toss him out a window and yell at him and he thinks it's all his fault. C'mon man, grow a spine," Yang said to herself with a rueful smile.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and Yang answered it, confused who would come this early. Outside, she was met with all her friends that at first were happy to see her but slowly all their expressions morphed into something.

Ruby covered her eyes with a blush, Weiss had her mouth drop open, Blake stared a little before averting her eyes with a smaller blush developing.

"What are you girls doing here? And what's wrong?"

Weiss coughed and with composure born from long lessons on etiquette, calmly pointed at Yang.

"You…um…you invited us here and um…"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON SIS!"

And so it was twice in a semester that Yang Xiao Long had traumatized her little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That frickin moment when you have a set plan, a set schedule, a noble ideal all ready and put down to execute.
> 
> Then Life takes a baseball bat to your kneecaps and you're left in the dust.
> 
> Yeah sorry for the wait my lovely fans, the past month or two has been a little roller coaster in addition to how this chapter, in my opinion, is more of an info dump than actual content. But it's necessary in the long run so hopefully I painted a nice enough picture to explain some things while setting up for the next things.

Jaune breathed deeply as he stood on the edge of the roof. He had his eyes closed, savoring the taste of the free city air as he embraced the morning sun from his vantage point. The blonde teen was ready, he was going to do it.

One.

Two,

Three.

Jaune pitched forward and felt the air rush around him as he fell. He could feel his body kick into overdrive, a familiar sense of adrenaline overtaking his being as he braced for impact.

Finally.

It was all going to be over soon.

=I=M=M=U=N=I=T=Y=

The atmosphere around the dorm room dining table was awkward, to say the least. Despite that, the four girls were helping themselves to the nice spread of food and each one had piled a plate high with some nourishment. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruits, doughnuts, sandwiches, wraps, sausages, grits, anything that your tiny little mind would think to add to a breakfast buffet were passed around and all four took what they liked and ate what they enjoyed.

Yang was nursing a plate of her favorite breakfast while she tried her best to devour the delicious food and talk shop with her close friends. Ruby was trying to sneak some cookies onto her messy plate from her own personal stash but Weiss was playing interference from the side with a glare while she made a neat and tidy assortment on her plate. Blake had her hands full with a book and fork, eyes roaming steadily across the pages as she flipped through the paperback with one hand and ate with the other in a continuous pace that told of practice.

The chatter was loud but normal, the four girls all talking with each other and complimenting the conversation through each topic. The flow of words moved quickly from theme and varied in subject. The latest news, the juiciest gossip, rising and falling stocks, entertaining books, newest movies, anything and everything that the girls had an interest in was touched upon and nothing was ignored. Everyone had someone to talk to.

A common enough scene for those who knew of the four friends.

Which is why things figuratively screeched to a rather abrupt halt when Ruby asked an innocent question.

"So…who were you dressed like that for sis?"

Weiss and Blake quieted down from their talks of smut versus story with adult themes and zoned in on the blonde girl in question.

Yang had paused too, a look of slight annoyance but overall nervousness encompassed her face.

"Oh you know…the usual guy…he left quickly enough before you girls got here anyways."

"This man in question wouldn't be one Jaune Arc would it?"

Ruby nearly spat out her milk while Blake snapped her book shut and put her fork down.

Yang, for her part, narrowed her eyes at the renowned Ice Queen.

"Oh don't give me that look, I can't help but hear all the drivel that passes through my informants' mouths. Especially when half the time all they can talk about is you."

Yang sighed before running a hand through her locks and leaned onto the palm of her hand and adopted a glum look.

"Yeah, it is."

The reactions were varied and expected. Ruby adopted a grossed out expression while Blake stared at her unwaveringly. Weiss tsked tsked before taking a sip of her tea, making no other face or noise. Each of these girls had prior dealings with one mister Arc and only one of them could say it was anything positive.

Ruby Rose had gained her first friend through Jaune. He had been the boy who stopped to give her a hand on her first day in school. Being a prodigy and rushed forward was a dizzying experience and while Yang had did her best to help prepare her for the coming month, it did little when the sights and sounds became so real. Thankfully Jaune was on volunteer duty and had elected to give her the grand tour, answering her questions patiently and seriously no matter what she asked or how she ran off in excited wonder. Even when the first week was over and his job done, Jaune still took the time to ask her if everything was ok and to make sure she was adjusting well.

Ruby attributed her ability to adapt so quickly to the college environment simply because Jaune had led her around enough for her to learn and become familiar with her surroundings and he been so helpful that she didn't lose her way even once despite the campus being a huge disorienting mess

Seriously, he had some big brother vibes going for him and it was only how Ruby gushed about his character instead of his actions did Yang stay her hand and not hunt him down to teach him a lesson about distance and space and stay the hell away from my sister or I'll break you.

Usual stuff.

Weiss Schnee in turn hated his guts.

It was all his fault and he should have known better. The audacity he had to even dare think he could be on the same level as her.

He had done the unthinkable and tried to court her without the proper procedure. He didn't bring any gifts, he didn't make her swoon, he offered no honeyed words or promises of pleasure and excitement.

He bought a guitar. And a book. That he had written a song on. In public.

He was lucky that he had done so in a public setting or else she would have had him disposed of. It didn't matter that he sang decently or that he tried to apologize afterward. One does not simply try to serenade a Schnee and expect a free pass just because of ignorance. There was a process to her heart and she would be damned if some fool from nowhere tried to hijack the path it was supposed to go on and force her into something she never even thought of.

Weiss had suitors lined up to her tastes since she first discovered hormones and boys. Her father had been strict and controlling in every sense of the word but in this, he allowed her freedom. If Weiss was going to have something done of her own accord, it was going to be who she chose to spend her life with.

Her elder sister Winter had shown and told her all the wonders of courtship and engagement. She spun tales of being swept off her feet, of being sent swooning and finding that spark of attachment when her man paid attention and did something for her. Sure Weiss had never seen her sister's beau but she was confident the day would come and she would find someone exactly like him once they met. Such a man to send her firm sibling blushing had to be someone amazing.

Which is why she despised Jaune Arc. She despised his ilk, ones who went for her pretty face and her family name. She cared little for boys and men who tried to get her affections without getting to know her. And how were they to get to know her if they didn't talk to her, didn't treat her like normal? No, if they wanted her heart they needed to be her friend first and not try to bust open the gates face first.

Jaune Arc had done none of that. He would never get the chance to do any of that. Sure it sounded harsh and like an over-reaction to what would be a simple misunderstanding but Weiss Schnee did not do mercy nor did she do softly. Most fools would be lucky to even get a single chance to talk to her and he had squandered all of that.

Well, it mattered little at this point. He was going to have his hands full from now on dealing with a certain fiery blonde goddess.

Blake Belladonna had books. She always had books. She loved books. And if there was one thing she really didn't like about books was how short they were. Or how they took so long to come out. Or how hard it was to track down certain authors.

Ok so maybe she had a lot more than one gripe that turned into a few that turned into plenty but damn it, she loved literature and literature was her only friend. It stayed by her side when the going got tough and it remained there since she first picked up a book and read the title by herself. To those who knew her, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for people to go looking for her in cafes or libraries and find her curled up cozy with a book or three next to her.

Which led to the fated meeting between her and one mister Jaune Arc.

She normally cared little for the social ongoings of the campus at large but even her focused attention in the world of literature couldn't shield her from the churning rapids of the rumor mill and the waves that spread across the land. She knew who Jaune Arc was, what he looked like, what he was responsible for, and how the fastest way to commit social suicide was to become his friend.

She didn't care about any of that. So long as he stayed in his camp and she got to stay in hers, then they wouldn't have any issues.

Of course knowing how life usually plays out and how fate seems to have a rather big bulging hard-on for all thing unfortunate for one mister Arc, this didn't last.

Though it wasn't as unpleasant as anybody said it was going to be. It had been a simple day of a simple time with just a simple plan to get some reading done. She had a perfect spot picked out and already had her name slapped all over it which was why it became so jarring when she got there with her arms laden with books and found the seat occupied.

Now not many would say they have seen Blake get worked up or everything but those who have can say that it does not look pretty.

She chalked it up to his overwhelmingly stupid ability to be unable to pick up on social cues which was why she didn't immediately eviscerate him. There were two things you didn't mess with when it came to Blake. Books and Tuna. Anything else could go burn.

Still, it was a public place and why her private little personal corner had been stolen, she could share.

After some time passed and Jaune didn't look ready to bolt for the doors when he caught sight of her deadly glare, the two managed to amicably come to an agreement of sorts.

He would be as mute as a professional mine and she would get the bean bag chair.

So it came to pass that she would tolerate his presence, ignoring how he never came to actually read anything but instead type out long pages of something. She never bothered to seek a peek or ask, assuming it was just some dull school work that needed to be done away from Yang…which was understandable to a degree.

And thus it came to be that Yang got to see Jaune Arc through three different perspectives.

One that liked him as a friend, one that hated his guts, and one that tolerated his being there.

Blake, being neutral ground, was the best to be her buffer of sorts and get a realistic standpoint on all things Jaune involved. Ruby would embellish the interactions and make him out all positive while Weiss would exaggerate EVERYTHING and find his very ability to breathe the same air as her offense. So Blake was the best to ask about anything and everything.

"So please explain what happened last night after you ditched us to come home and see your very 'special' friend."

"Eheheh," Yang said why sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "You know…seduction tactic number 4."

Ruby, unfamiliar with all things sexy and unwilling to learn, bide a hasty retreat after grabbing her plate. Weiss got up as if to chase after the girl but stopped when she realized that the young lady was also the track star of her year and thus was probably already halfway across the campus in her bid to get away from hearing her older sister discuss her sex life.

"Isn't that the one…where you lie down on the bed and pose for them?"

"Yup," Yang said as she popped the p, "Drives all the boys and girls wild. I just love doing it."

"And lemme guess, it didn't work on him," Weiss deadpanned.

All of Yang's bluster died down as she sank into a mild depression. It was jarring, to say the least, when your most trusted tactic fails.

"So what happened when he walked in on you dressed like that? Did he shriek and run away while crying?"

"He didn't get the hint is what I would assume."

"Point to kitty cat," Blake bristled at the nickname. Stupid damn blonde and her ability to find dirt on people, "Yeah, I had everything set up juussst right. The candles were lit, the petals were scattered, I had my delicious body spread out all over his bed and…and…and he just ignores it all!"

The anguished wail Yang let out didn't truly alarm her friends, both of them quite used to her antics.

"It was worse than not getting it up! I don't understand! I'm the hottest girl this side of the continent! People throw themselves and fight each other for the right to my bed! I have a fan club and a cult established in this school! How! How does one blonde nerdy guy from nowhere not show anything?!"

Blake patted the wailing blonde gently, other handle holding her fork as she nibbled on a pancake. Weiss had long rolled her eyes, eating her own breakfast and texting away on her phone.

"So what happened next then? I assume you must have done or said something if he's not here right now but had all this prepared for us."

"Now that you mention it, didn't you say that dork only cooks for three usually? Did you tell him we were coming over and he made more?"

Yang, recovering her dignity, suddenly grew very nervous and it showed in her smile.

"Uh…actually…"

Blake and Weiss narrowed their eyes.

"What did you do?"

"So I sorta…might of…kinda…" Yang ducked her head and whispered the next part as fast as her mouth could move, "Picked him up and tossed him out the window."

Reactions were instantaneous.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"YANG!"

=I=M=M=U=N=I=T=Y=

With the ground rushing to meet his face, Jaune Arc contemplated his life up until this point. He was never rich, never had a girlfriend, did middling in school, always had some sort of curse that made him a laughing stock for a period of time and he never got to really finish his dream.

Even right now as he took the dive off the building, he could only think of one thing.

Did I leave the stove on? Pretty sure Yang would notice and close it for me…unless she left the apartment. Man, I really should-

This thought process was interrupted by the collision.

Jaune, with the grace of an acrobat, tucked and rolled onto the safety pads before forming a perfect pose.

"And cut! Beautiful, ab-so-lutely beautiful! Everybody, take five! And someone go get our star a sandwich and drink! The Kid has earned it!"

The blonde teen stretched up, a smile blossoming on his face as he patted himself on the back mentally for a job well done. He started to walk towards his private room, offering greetings and handshakes and hugs to everyone who had the time to engage with him.

It was sad, really, just sad how much one could transform themselves by hiding behind a mask.

He entered his lodgings where a small desk, table, couch, and TV awaited him along with a nice beautiful intern dropping off his breakfast for the day. It was a nice hearty sandwich that stacked nearly as big as his head and a tall cool glass of some fizzy drink. The young man made to grab his nourishment, eager to get started when the intern giggled and reminded him of one crucial thing.

"Oops," He whispered dramatically, "Thanks for that."

In all honesty he had long since learned to live with the mask on. The face protector in question was a fancily craved ivory mask that allowed him to see and nothing else. Tribal markings and a mouth were intricately engraved and chiseled that gave him the visage of a whole new man. It held some weight and when he first attached it to his face, he felt some form of anxiety bear down upon him as if the very persona the mask embodied settled into his body and was displeased with what it found.

Still, over the years, Jaune had since learned to act, to dance, to sing, to move, to become one with the mask. It was what gave him courage, what turned him from some bumbling fool into an actor that moved with the grace of angelic creatures as he sauntered his way through the years and through the shoots into his current place.

With two small clicks, the latches were undone and Jaune unhinged the bottom half to allow his mouth free access.

Jaune sighed happily as he tucked in and relaxed on his couch.

All in a day's work of being an entertainer.

Yes, Jaune Arc, the clumsy goofball with the social grace of an ultra-nerd and weird quiet loner with an obsession of all things dark and bad poetry combined had a job. It was a secret job and he wanted it to stay that way. It was more secret than his porn collection and his smut writing. He would honestly say that if it really came down to it, it would be the kind of secret that he would silence someone for.

He would do it himself too damn it! The mask would make him!

Jaune Arc worked for what was affectionately called The Traveling Entertainers.

Sometimes, based off of their logo, Coc- Never mind. Leave it to someone else to wonder why the company logo depicted a silhouette of a feathered bird and some form of novelty toy with an over enlarged smile that clacked endlessly when you turned the crank on the back.

It was quite a whacky assortment of the most ragtag bunch of people this side of the planet but they were close and they did their job well.

The history started off small and simple but stretched as far back as the first war. The Entertainers were originally just a wife and husband comedy duo that traveled freely, offering their services for food and board when they would be accepted. When the first war of man broke out, they donated their time to keeping the morale of soldiers high.

It was on one adventure that the two met and adopted a whole orphanage that had been abandoned but remained occupied by children too young to go anywhere else and who had no one else to turn to. Thus the family grew and the two parents taught their trade and encouraged the passionate pursuit of the arts and the growth of creativity that the children all had.

Soon the family of entertainers started to branch out, started to learn and gain tricks that expanded past just walking on stage and cracking jokes. Even when the war ended and there was no more need to go to the soldiers to keep their spirits up, the family continued to travel around and do their best to alleviate any suffering or sadness they could find.

In time, the families of soldiers and the townspeople that they visited recognized the deeds of these traveling performers and gave them a boon of money and experienced techies that helped them truly expand their craft in any direction.

Nowadays the Traveling Entertainers main export was direct to DVD movies and online Dustnet videos of amazingly shot special effects and straightforward movies of any genre that guaranteed some fans that purchased it. The Entertainers had a strong fanbase all over the continent and no matter what they did, so long as someone was willing to watch their work and honestly say they had a good time doing so, it was enough for them to do it.

To the Entertainers, making people happy was their job and they did that job well.

Jaune's father, Nicolas Arc, had been one such recipient of a show and was one of the biggest supporters of the wandering cluster of colorful performers. He had even done a few shows himself and always found the time and reason to bring his family to go see their performances when close to their home town.

Which was how Jaune landed this gig.

At a tender young age, Jaune always had a dream of being famous and being helpful. To see the bright colors and extravagant recitals that embodied the troupe, Jaune became captivated with the life and pleaded to join. His father had been hesitant at first but when the current leader of the band had personally extended his hand to the boy, he couldn't refuse.

The environment Jaune grew up in was nothing short of mystical, involving all sorts of whacky hi-jinks and misadventures that seemed to spew forth from the drug addled mind of someone on a really bad trip instead of some semblance of reality.

In short, Jaune learned. A lot.

It was like for every normal skill he developed, he gained something just as equally outrageous.

He could go hunting in the woods with nothing but a sponge and bucket and came back with some big game animal that he turned into a delicious meal.

He could dance to any beat, find any rhythm while getting a wider variety of objects thrown at him including up to but not limited to rotten fruit and cactus.

He could write fantastic tales of adventure and wild imagination…only if he added hardcore smut into it though dear Oum of all the things.

Every domestic skill he picked up came at the expense of some insane training montage that more often than not resulted in, but not limited to, property damage, grievous body harm, near loss of life, and countless envelopes of hush money being exchanged.

So things came to be that Jaune Arc was taught a whole slew of skills and abilities that beyond the wildest of imaginations. From circus acts to feats of strength to death-defying stunts, Jaune had a hand in it all. His fingers touched every pie and he never stopped absorbing. When the boy turned into a man, it took his mother beating him with a frying pan to get him to stop running off to join the posse whenever they performed.

Years of experience with all things that had ovaries taught Jaune that yes, his mother could be scary as all hell and that she disapproved of his decision to became a traveling entertainer.

So it came to be that instead of dropping out and letting his academics sink into the depths of failure, he was offered a deal. Graduate with a degree of something and he could run off and do whatever he wanted. His mother didn't approve of his life style choice of becoming an entertainer but had to concede when she saw how happy he was doing the things he did.

Jaune Arc had no social graces to speak of but in place of it all, he had a slew of skills that would guarantee him a place in the entertainment industry as a stunt double or even as a head actor. He was simply quite the performer when he put on the mask but sadly it was only with the mask that he could do these things. Growing up in the environment that was provided for him allowed him to easily adapt to any and all radical changes but it came at the steep price of ensuring that when it came down to it, Jaune Arc the student was nothing more than a bumbling fool while Jaune Arc the Virtuoso had such name power that anything with his title slapped on had an increase of attention and attendance.

The man that Jaune became behind that mask was someone who demanded perfection to the highest degree and if you couldn't match his resolve, then you were removed. The face, while fake, was associated so heavily with the Entertainers.

Preferably relocated to some other project or work, never truly removed from the troupe itself. Everyone who joined was family and to turn your back on family was one of the biggest crimes you could ever commit that you would be forever blacklisted from all future shows and any other associated media.

With the clout the company had with all entertainment industries, it was like a death sentence.

"Mister…Virtuous can I just say what an honor it is to be working with you right now?"

Still locked within his persona, the regular Jaune would've just blushed and stammered a response. Instead, he chuckled in a low voice, the sound deep and throaty like he was trying to dislodge something.

The teen dipped his head and waved his hand at the intern, "Oh don't worry about it. Do not let my brilliance blind you…please relax, be uptight and rigid later and be reserved for when I'm in character…mostly because I can be quite difficult to deal with. But still, you hold beauty yourself, you will go far.

The intern bowed her head and tried to hide a blush, her name card showing only one word, and her body jostled as she just giggled impishly at him.

"You use that line with all the ladies? Just call me Emerald when you need something ok?"

"Sure thing Emmy," Jaune said before his brain caught up to his mouth, "Just know that I use nicknames for everyone."

"Huh…that's ok I guess. Close enough."

He smirked at her, head tilted sideways and placed within the palm of his hand as his eyes took in the sight of the lady in waiting. He wasn't just saying flirty words because of his persona, he actually could see the beauty before him. She was a tanned lady, green hair with bangs and the sharpest of red eyes. How she was starting as an intern instead of an actress was beyond him but he did not decide the way things were ordered, only who he ordered when given the job.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Whoops, excuse me," Jaune said as he grabbed his phone and opened it, "Had an alarm set for around this time…forgot what it was for though."

"Well it was nice meeting you and I'll be here if you need-"

"Oh crap."

There was a blur and a whoosh before the room became still again. Emerald blinked before she calmly observed her surroundings and noted that yes, the masked actor had snatched everything within reach of his seat and took off running at the speed of light. Shaking her head, the intern checked around to make sure no one was looking before her façade dropped and she adopted a serious expression.

Gone was some ditzy helpful intern, in place was a stern woman.

The green haired mysterious brown beauty pulled out her own phone and dialed a number as she made herself at home on the still warm seat cushions.

"Reporting in Miss Sustrai?" A sultry voice spoke up when the call was answered.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm calling in to report that I've successfully infiltrated the Entertainers Company and put myself in the good grace of one of their leading stars, a young man who everyone calls the Virtuoso."

"Good work. I know of his works and the influence he possesses. If you can, bring him over to our side. If not, remove him. Do this quietly."

Emerald smiled evilly as she was told the plan. That crazy teenager was about to get the biggest surprise of his life when he came back to work. And when all was said and done and the rest of these circus clowns got the message, they would pay tribute to her mistress like everyone was supposed to.

No one got a free ride in this city, especially if they were just a bunch of traveling comedians that sold well.

Emerald ended the call when she confirmed her job and relaxed, helping herself to the mini bar and flipping on the TV where she watched one of most recent skits that hadn't been released to the public yet. Even if she was ultimately going to hurt and destroy these people from the inside, she had to admit, they knew how to make something that people wanted to watch.

=Immunity=

Climbing back in through the third story window was becoming such a common activity to him that Jaune debated about leaving one of the windows permanently open. Then he thought about what his roommate got up to and her safety and just shook his head.

It was a pretty dumb idea.

Granted, anyone dumb enough to try and sneak in through the window was asking to get their ass kicked.

He wasn't because he was smart. Sneaking in through the window was an art form that was to be perfected upon the realization that your roommate was a kinky loud deviant and the best kind of way to get in and out was through something other than the front door.

Still, climbing back into the apartment because he forgot his keys in his room instead of ringing the doorbell like a normal person would probably raise some alarm bells that he didn't want ringing so he opted to just hop out again and go through the front door like a filthy causal would. The teen grimaced, wondering what awaited him on the other side of the door as he knocked.

He was still worried, unsure if the breakfast he made was enough. She had a big appetite in the mornings and if he couldn't match it, then she would take it out on those around her. He didn't wish that upon anyone, knowing first-hand what it was like to deal with a hormonal female that hadn't been fed properly.

"Man, I hope Yang's feeling better…though knowing her she probably had her usual stress reliever on hand when she tossed me out."

Jaune had dealt with Yang's private times with tact most of the time. He had headphones, games, audiobooks, even some friends on campus that he could go bother for a bit if needed. If all else failed, he could always run back to the Company guys again and hung out there for awhile, maybe get some shoots in. He knew his mom would throw a fit if she caught wind of him going too much so he spaced out his visits when he could.

And if everyone on site was well aware of how scary Mama Arc could be and kept hush about his involvement too? Then all the better.

So it was with a steady hand that he opened his front door, a part of him slightly afraid of seeing his mother patiently waiting for him to beat him senseless but another part of him making him realize that it didn't have to be his maternal blonde but his blond roommate that would knock him down onto his ass for whatever reason as soon as he entered.

What he found instead was…interesting.

=Immunity=

"I've checked all local hospitals and the infirmary, no reports of any blond moron being committed for broken bones."

"All the people that know or see Jaune have said they didn't hear from him at all since yesterday afternoon."

"Yang did you kill my first friend here?!"

"No Ruby I didn't! And guys, you have to calm down! I mean, keep searching but don't act like it's my fault!"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT."

"You tossed him out a window!"

"On the third floor!"

Jaune Arc coughed, unsure how to proceed when four eyes all whirled around and stared him down.

Weiss had three different scrolls ringing, screens flashing as numerous messages flooded in from multiple sources. Blake held her book in both hands, lifted up and above as though to bring down righteous fury with her strikes. Ruby had latched onto Yang like a limpet, looking like a young sister getting a piggy back ride but in truth was trying to strangle her sister from behind. In the center of it all, Yang was trying to divide her attention between the three, face sweaty and huffing like she was just recovering from being strangled and beaten with a thick book while yelled at.

"Uh…did I burn the toast? Were the waffles overdone? I mess up breakfast that badly did I?"

Instead of the expected verbal answer, he was greeted with a flying red blur that tackled him out the doorway. Calling upon his vast experience of all things involving blunt force trauma, Jaune managed to stay upright and keep from toppling over even as a babbling Ruby Rose tried to talk the life out of him as Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee both rushed over and tried to dislodge the young girl and check him for injuries for whatever reason.

He tried to flinch away, well aware what happened the last time the two got close to him but was stopped by an unexpected source.

Yang Xiao Long had snuck past all three of the girls and latched onto his collar and looked him up and down, running a hand through his body. The blonde male squirmed, trying to keep her hands from dipping too low and making sure not to dislodge Ruby and have her fall and hurt herself.

"Are you…ok?"

"Uh…if by fine you mean currently being dog piled by four pretty ladies then…yes?"

Weiss scoffed and backed off, "He obviously didn't fall on his head so he should be fine."

"Fall on my head?" Jaune questioned with a head tilt, "I didn't trip up the stairs, this time, I swear!"

Blake gave him a deadpan stare while pacing backward and Ruby took a few soft taps on the top of his head before climbing off. The youngest one there gave her older sister a pointed look.

"Jaune…I just…I just wanted to say…"

"Oh I understand don't worry about it."

Yang blinked in surprise, in addition to being some ultimate butler he was also fine being tossed around like some cheap punching bag?

"You can keep the jacket, I'll just buy a new one. It's a super nice material so you won't have to replace it anytime soon."

The oblivious teen sauntered off, somehow incapable of noticing the flat stares he was getting.

Yang meanwhile remained motionless, still stuck at the open doorway.

"You think he actually did land on his head and suffered from temporary amnesia? I don't believe that there exists anyone who would do something like FORGET being tossed out a window."

No one had an exact answer to Ruby's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, not a lot of funnies going on in this chapter but I'll jump back into that next chapter. Which hopefully will come sooner than this one. Also I really hope you guys understand which exact company of digital entertainment I'm trying to reference. Hint: It's usually in our faces when we watch their content and especially when we watch RWBY!
> 
> Also if you're a fan of my writing in general, allow me to shamelessly plug in my other RWBY fic right here titled Emperor's Heir. That piece is the more serious drama set up in comparison to this one and as a writer, I try to branch out and get what I can done to really expand my horizons so please, don't be shy with a review or two.
> 
> Well other than that, enjoy this CRAPPY CHAPTER I MADE WITH DEEZ HANDS!


End file.
